


Enjoying the View

by t_dragon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Baekhyun helps Kyungsoo thoroughly enjoy the view





	Enjoying the View

**Author's Note:**

> -Window sex  
-Exhibitionism
> 
> I still feel like a mess, hahaha... Hopefully it doesn't read as as much of a mess as I feel it does?

It started out innocently enough, Kyungsoo had to say. Just the normal teasing, quick pecks that soon evolved into deeper kisses as one tired of the chasing, deciding to instead pin and try to steal air. And from there it quickly dissolved into needy touches punctuated by whimpers and moans, which was rather normal. Neither was shy in front of the other, both very confident in everything they did together - that kind of happened after years of a physical and mental relationship.

What was  _ not _ so innocent, though, and very much  _ not _ normal for them, was the fact that Kyungsoo was currently pinned to one of the large floor-to-ceiling windows, one leg hiked up Baekhyun’s hip, both hands buried in Baekhyun’s hair as they kissed the living hell out of each other. Almost literally, the intensity of it having Kyungsoo’s toes curl as he pressed himself even closer to Baekhyun’s body.

“We’re far enough up that nobody will see anything, and the windows are tinted,” Baekhyun murmured against Kyungsoo’s lips as they separated for air, breathing just as hard as Kyungsoo was.

Oh, right. There was that too, the whole  _ “Let me fuck you against the window, Soo, it’ll be hot, I swear” _ part. Kyungsoo had always known Baekhyun was an exhibitionist at heart, no matter how many times he had denied it.

“Why is it me against the window?” Kyungsoo shot back, feeling Baekhyun’s lips spread into a smirk against his own.

“Because it was my idea,” Baekhyun said, shrugging. “And I feel like there’s been a lot of fucking of me lately, and barely any fucking of you. Unfair, I say!”

Well. He was not  _ wrong _ really. It was not as if Kyungsoo had planned it or something, not as if he had made sure it had ended up being that way, it just had. And it was not as if Baekhyun had complained, either. It went in periods, and apparently Kyungsoo’s period might be ending now.

“Ugh, fine, you perverted shit,” Kyungsoo groaned, rolling his eyes - just to be pushed even harder against the window and kissed to the point of almost passing out. Or being devoured. He would not put it past Baekhyun, after all.

“Get naked while I fetch the supplies,” Baekhyun whispered, pressing a last, fleeting kiss to Kyungsoo’s lips before easily breaking out of his hold and disappearing. Damn his honed muscles. Kyungsoo loved them so much, they were too sexy for Baekhyun’s own good - as evident from the many times Kyungsoo had jumped a sweaty, freshly gymmed Baekhyun. And it was probably also the major reason for why Baekhyun still kept going to the gym, though he complained about it whenever he could. He just enjoyed being able to rile Kyungsoo up a bit too much.

Grumbling just for the hell of it, knowing Baekhyun would hear him, Kyungsoo began to get out of his clothes, throwing them to the floor. Had this been any other moment, he would have been pissed by clothes strewn across the floor, but he was too horny to care right now. He was an adult, he could pick them up later and properly discard them.

“Oof, look at that body…” Kyungsoo glanced up at the words, raising an eyebrow as Baekhyun licked his lips and began to prowl towards him. “The finest masterpiece I have ever seen… So  _ yummy! _ ”

“Come eat me up, then,” Kyungsoo replied with, and Baekhyun let out a high-pitched groan, brow furrowing and teeth sinking into his lower lip. One of his pointy canines was put on display, and Kyungsoo eyed it for a hot second.

There was just  _ something _ about those little fangs that got to Kyungsoo… Especially since Baekhyun liked nibbling on him as if Kyungsoo was his personal chewing toy. Not that Kyungsoo minded that, like at all.

Striding forwards fast, Baekhyun dropped the bottle of lube carelessly, Kyungsoo hearing the plastic bottle hit the floor rather loudly before hands were cupping his cheeks and he was being pulled into a deep kiss. One of the best things about Baekhyun was the fact that there was not more than a few centimeters separating them in height, making it easier for them to sustain long makeout sessions while standing without ending up with cranky necks. Truly awesome, Kyungsoo could not help but think as he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, grabbing the hem of his shirt, and pulled.

It was with a chuckle that Baekhyun broke their all-consuming kiss, pulling back enough to be able to help Kyungsoo get his shirt off. “Am I wearing too much clothes?” Baekhyun asked as Kyungsoo threw the shirt to the floor before immediately reaching for the waistband of Baekhyun’s jeans.

“Yepp,” Kyungsoo answered with, popping the ‘p’s as he undid the button and zipper, not wasting any time and properly yanking both jeans and underwear down. Thankfully Baekhyun was wearing a looser pair of jeans, making it easier to get them down and off.

“You called me a perverted shit, but considering the fact you were trying to break your own record of taking my clothes off, I’m proposing the theory of you being a perverted shit too,” Baekhyun spoke up as he kicked his clothes away, before removing his socks on his own.

“I was nowhere near my current record,” Kyungsoo said, frowning a little as he placed his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders and pulled him closer again.

“Not your  _ absolute _ record, but I think you broke the record for when my clothes are still in one piece,” Baekhyun pointed out, an infuriating half-smirk on his lips as he slowly pressed his body as close as it could get to Kyungsoo, bare skin against bare skin having Kyungsoo bite down on his lower lip as he glanced towards where Baekhyun’s clothes were.

“Point taken, congratulations to myself,” Kyungsoo managed to say just before Baekhyun’s lips found his again, and the thread was completely lost in the ardour plaguing their kisses.

“Turn around,” Baekhyun whispered, voice raspier and darker than normal, and Kyungsoo did as told as a shiver went down his spine. “What a work of art…”

Soft fingertips appeared at Kyungsoo’s hips, just barely there but still drawing burning paths down Kyungsoo’s thighs as he felt Baekhyun kneel behind him. He was not in the least surprised by this - Baekhyun for sure had an obsession with his plump behind, had admitted to it several times over. And just like Baekhyun may be hitting the gym mostly because of Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo might be doing the same mostly because of Baekhyun.

Slender fingers suddenly dug into his cheeks, and Kyungsoo only managed to press his forearms against the cold window before he felt a tongue ran across his rim, moaning as he let his forehead connect with his arms.

Wasting no time, as per usual, Baekhyun went straight to town, quickly reducing Kyungsoo to a proper mess. At least Kyungsoo had the consolation of knowing that Baekhyun was working himself up as well, loving eating Kyungsoo out almost as much as Kyungsoo loved being eaten out. Which was great, honestly, Kyungsoo had minus complaints to make about that.

Trembling and huffing out his breaths, Kyungsoo whined when Baekhyun pulled back, scraping his teeth across one cheek before placing a kiss over the same area.

“I know, baby, I’ll make it better soon again,” Baekhyun hushed Kyungsoo, sounding a bit too put together, which Kyungsoo did not like.

But he was quickly sidetracked as Baekhyun began to press kisses up the back of his left thigh, across his cheek and then up his spine, adding a bit of nibbling along the way. Tremors raced down Kyungsoo’s back, tingles reaching all the way into his fingertips, and he hummed as he felt the warmth of Baekhyun press up against him, gathering a few pieces of his sanity. He would need them, for sure.

“Ready?” Baekhyun murmured into Kyungsoo’s ear, one hand rubbing circles into Kyungsoo’s hip as the other held something - the bottle of lube, Kyungsoo managed to realize through the haze.

“Gimme your best,” Kyungsoo more or less panted, groaning as he pushed backwards, being met by scorching heat he kind of very much wanted inside of himself in that very moment.

Lucky Baekhyun was nothing if not accommodating, breath hitching before he was pulling back, hissing and cursing as he lubed up. Kyungsoo breathlessly chuckled at that, enjoying the cracks in Baekhyun’s composure widening.

And then there was the sound of the bottle hitting the floor again, a hand sliding down to rest against Kyungsoo’s lower back, and he arched at the silent request, relaxing as he felt Baekhyun press up against him before easing inside.

When Baekhyun’s hip bones connected with Kyungsoo’s behind, they both inhaled trembling breaths, Baekhyun’s forehead falling to Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo moved one of his arms from the window to tangle his fingers into Baekhyun’s hair, gently scratching his scalp, feeling Baekhyun shiver against him before he nuzzled against the side of Kyungsoo’s neck.

“Love you,” Baekhyun mouthed against Kyungsoo’s skin, the movements of his lips helping Kyungsoo figure the muffled words out.

“Love you too, but you better start moving soon,” Kyungsoo whispered, smiling at Baekhyun’s soft chuckle even as it sent tingles racing down his body from where the little bursts of air hit him.

Grabbing the hand Kyungsoo still had in his hair, Baekhyun removed it, placing it against the window before fitting his fingers in between Kyungsoo’s.

“Better hold on, babe,” Baekhyun purred, his other arm wrapping around Kyungsoo’s waist.

Kyungsoo only managed a few seconds of laughter before Baekhyun quickly pulled out and pushed inside again, having Kyungsoo choke on a moan instead.

“Good?” Baekhyun shakily asked, and Kyungsoo hurried to nod, forehead connecting with his arm yet again, Baekhyun’s chin hooking over his shoulder. “Good, then open your eyes and look outside.”

They were far enough up that the chances of them being seen were small, this chance further decreasing thanks to the tinting of their windows, but that did not mean that it was not a thrill.  _ Kyungsoo _ had perfect visual of the outsides, and that was enough to almost fully fool his mind into believing that others could see him just as clearly as he could see them.

The nervous almost panicked energy filling him was intoxicating in the best of ways, and Kyungsoo was not surprised to feel Baekhyun stutter against him, the both of them moaning as Kyungsoo clenched down  _ hard. _

“Oh, my decadent little love is just as depraved as me, huh,” Baekhyun cooed, but it was a filthy, harsh sound, too obscene to really be able to be called ‘cooing’, especially paired with the lewd noise of squelching lube and flesh hitting flesh echoing around them, having Kyungsoo whimper.

He would never admit it while not under the influence of lust or alcohol, but Kyungsoo  _ loved _ hearing Baekhyun’s hunger-darkened husky voice wrap around vulgarities, dripping down to pool deep in Kyungsoo’s core.

“I l-learned from the b-best,” Kyungsoo managed to get out, fingers tightening around Baekhyun’s.

In turn, Baekhyun’s grip around Kyungsoo’s midriff increased in strength, Baekhyun pushing harder against him and making Kyungsoo stumble forwards and nearly press his entire body against the window. That would make it easier to see him from the outside, and the thought left Kyungsoo dizzy, legs trembling.

And the infinitesimal change in Kyungsoo’s stance accidentally had Baekhyun hit prostate perfectly, having him shout in surprise and pleasure. It had Baekhyun stiffen against him for less than half a second before he began to thrust with renewed force, tearing another cry from Kyungsoo’s lips.

Kyungsoo barely even noticed when his cheek connected with the window, drawing some comfort from the coolness of it and faintly registering how his breath fogged a part of the glass next to his mouth, leaving him shuddering, because that was for some reason incredibly sexy.

Behind him, Baekhyun garbled out something that sounded somewhat like Kyungsoo’s name, before the hand that had held Kyungsoo’s side in a bruising grip moved up his chest, trailing across his throat before gripping his jaw. Kyungsoo’s mouth dropped open even more as two of Baekhyun’s slender fingers slipped inside, pressing down against his tongue. Allowing Baekhyun to force his head backwards, Kyungsoo arched his back further, eyes fluttering closed as a steady stream of sounds made their way out of his throat, his lips unable to properly shape into some kind of vowel.

In between Baekhyun’s thrusting, his sucking and biting of Kyungsoo’s neck, and his grip and his fingers in Kyungsoo’s mouth, Kyungsoo was quickly becoming overwhelmed, trembling and somewhat writhing as his body drew taut, muscles straining as he felt close to exploding.

And then Baekhyun moved from the skin of his throat to his ear, whispering words that had Kyungsoo let out a broken gasp as he came undone, painting the glass and parts of himself with white, nearly collapsing. But he managed to stay upright for the very few seconds it took for Baekhyun to grind deep inside of him instead of thrust, filling him up.

Somehow, they managed to sink to the floor and sprawl across it without any injuries, Baekhyun’s forehead pressed against Kyungsoo’s neck and his arm thrown over Kyungsoo’s waist as Kyungsoo tangled their legs together and placed a hand on Baekhyun’s hip, kneading it as he tried to gather himself.

Baekhyun was the first who managed to speak, thought it took him a good minute.

“I’m so happy we have heated floors,” he gasped, triggering Kyungsoo to burst out laughing, though the sound was rather hoarse.

“I agree,” Kyungsoo rasped, noting that he must have used his throat quite the bit to be this bad, before he was being pulled over onto his back, Baekhyun scooting closer to hover above him with a worried expression.

“Did I hurt you?” Baekhyun asked in a whisper, eyes darting across Kyungsoo’s face as his fingertips fluttered against Kyungsoo’s lower face, the featherlight touch having Kyungsoo shiver and close his eyes for a second. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask…”

Smiling softly, Kyungsoo shook his head as he reached up to cup Baekhyun’s cheek, smile widening a bit as Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into the touch.

“I’m fine, just a bit too much screaming,” Kyungsoo reassured Baekhyun, managing to pull him down into a light kiss. “See, mouth still working, and you know I like you manhandling me a bit.”

Baekhyun did not look fully convinced, but he seemed to think better of it and decide not to argue with Kyungsoo. Which was good, because Kyungsoo was too tired to effectively argue his stance, and he would probably have resorted to pinching Baekhyun until he gave up.

Lazily gazing into Baekhyun’s eyes, seeing them filled with so much love, Kyungsoo remembered something, leaning forwards to slide his lips against Baekhyun’s in a mere whisper of a kiss, but it was enough.

“Oh, and I love you too. I was a bit too busy star-gazing to say it back before,” Kyungsoo murmured as he pulled back, smiling as Baekhyun’s eyes widened.

Chuckling softly, Baekhyun buried his face against Kyungsoo’s throat, placing three kisses there. Another declaration of love, and Kyungsoo’s heart was soaring high above them, having descended into the clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why it turned so fluffy, and I have no idea why they ignored the window a little bit, but, uh, yes...?


End file.
